Anti - Porn: Enough!
by GayEclipse
Summary: After Shizune finds out that Kakashi gave Naruto a Porn Book, she rips Kakashi's room apart. Out of love, and not out of her free will.


Anti - Porn: Enough! (KakashixShizune)

Chapter 01 -

A handful of shurikens spun towards Kakashi quickly, he caught all of them only to be slapped.

"Another! Another freaking porn maginze!" Shizune yelled at him, all Kakashi could do was rub was his freshly slapped cheek and look down into the angry, beauitful eyes of a very mad Jounin. Lost in thought, another slapped came across the Jounin's face.

"Are you going to give me an excuse or just stand there?" Shizune said, her huffing get louder with each sentence. Kakashi changed his position from offense to casual. The very position that makes Shizune angry rise each time without fail.

"For starters, you were in my house, checking though all my stuff for the 10th time - that I know of, because?" Kakashi asked, rolling his neck with his hands in his pockets.

"If you actually want to talk to me straighten up! You know I hate it when you stand like that when I'm serious!" Shizune said, glaring at the ninja with pure passion of assassination in her eyes.

"That's not what I asked." Kakashi said, giving her his famous smile under the dark blue mask. Her glare got stronger with each second that passed. He simply shrugged and pulled out his extra copy of Icha Icha Paradise, and began reading in delight.

Shizune's face quickly went a full red from pure anger, her foot began tapping at an unusual fast pace. Kakashi looked up noticing she was still there stand.

"Get to cleaning, my house is a mess because of who? Oh yes, I remember! Because of you." Kakashi said casually, handing a boom to the young Jounin as he continued on to reading his book. Shizune sighed and began to clean.

After what seemed like hours of cleaning, Kakashi finally brought his head up above his book and smiled.

"Let's go get some Ramen & talk." Kakashi said, opening the door for her. Shizune was just excited to escape after hours of cleaning, she didn't realize just how much damage she did inside. Once at the Ramen shop Kakashi's face turned serious as ice.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked, strongly look at the Jounin - awaiting his answer. He placed both of their orders as she began to talk.

"I uh, well. Naruto found it, so I.." Shizune began but quickly got choked up with her own words.

"But, that doesn't mean break into my house for the 10th time." Kakashi said, sighing. He began rubbing his neck out of frusattion.

"Seems to me like you should give her a key, all your problems would be resolved!" Lee said, his voice appearing out of no where caught Kakashi off guard.

"Maybe he's right, just get me a key and I wouldn't have to break in." Shizune said, smiling at Kakashi. Kakashi began hitting his head on the counter of Ramen shop.

"Why don't you want me to have a key? Are you inviting Naruto over to read those stupid books all night while you jack each other off?" Shizune said, looking into Kakashi's eye. Both Kakashi and Lee's face went a deep red, to use such wording in public made the male Jounin's weak from embarrassment.

"Uh - I'm going to go." Lee said, he turned away and began running to god's know where. Kakashi looked at Shizune in shock, she gave a witchful smile to the Jounin.

"Why would you say that?" Kakashi asked, yelling in a whisper. Shizune shrugged.

"Why does my mouth say random things? Why are you giving a young boy porn?" Shizune said, her arms began to fold.

"You just answered your own question. Keywords 'Boy' 'Porn'. Need I say more?" Kakashi said, his emotions finally settling down. Their food finally came.

"What does that suppose to be mean?!" Shizune asked, ignoring the fact that their order was there and she was slowly but surely, drawing attention.

"Sit down, and eat. It means he's a boy. With two heads, he's also young. When it comes to porn tell me what head you think Naruto is using?" Kakashi said, he pulled down his mask and began eating. Shizune watched in amazement, never seeing the man's face - she began bluntly staring without knowing. Half way though his ramen, he noticed her stares. He stared back.

"Are you going to eat, or are you going to stare?" Kakashi asked, pushing her Ramen closer to her. Her blush was very visible across her whole face, saying nothing she sat down and began eating. Kakashi blinked curiously at her, he shrugged and finished the rest of his Ramen. Waiting for Shizune to finish her share, the white haired Jounin found himself staring at the black haired Jounin. Before she could completely finish her Ramen, Kakashi darted his eyes somewhere else.

"Something wrong Kakashi - Sensai?" Shizune asked, eating the last of her ramen. She pulled out her wallet but Kakashi shoo'd her hand away, and paid for everything. They began walking, not to a certain destation - but just to walk.

"So tell me, why break into my house each night?" Kakashi asked, pulling down his mask. He looked over at the female ninja. She quickly turned away, something about Kakashi's face got to her - badly.

"I only did it because I was asked to. We're all tried of all the men in the Village getting hooked on this ridiouloucs book." Shizune said, her eyes couldn't make up their mind. It was either the ground or Kakashi's face. Kakashi's face went from serious to utterly confussed.

"You mean this a actual mission?!" Kakashi said, nearly jumping back from the shock. She began to slowly nod her head.

"Lady Hokage requested several ABNU to go out to destroy the books, but only 2 Jounin's were able to take part in this mission." Shizune said, finally lifting her head up to meet Kakashi's eyes.

"This is insane." Kakashi said, shaking his head in disbelief. Shizune's blush return while staring at the ninja. Kakashi noticed it once more.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Kakashi asked, he began walking closer to the female ninja. Shizune quickly looked away and began backing up.

"This is a S rank mission. Please give me your books."

Shizune said, never taking her eyes off the ground - she pulled out a shrunken.


End file.
